Interview des personnages de One Piece
by DarkAngel2127
Summary: Interview humoristique,aussi drôle que j'ai pu, des personnages de One Piece.
1. Monkey D Luffy

Salut!  
J'ai décidé y a pas mal de temps de faire des interview sur les personnages de one piece. Ça fait un moment que j ai commencé a le faire et puis j'ai arrêté . Cependant après avoir retrouvé les interview que j'avais déjà écrite je me suis dit que ce serai une bonne idée de les publier. Voila donc la petite histoire. Je vous demande donc de me dire de ce que vous pensez de ces interview et si elles vous plaisent je ferait de mon mieux pour écrire au moins celle des mugiwaras et plus si j'ai le courage. Pour les personnes qui décideront de lire mes interview j'espère que vous me ferai par de vos critiques car si je continu je voudrait qu'elle soient le mieux écrit possible. Sur ce je vous laisse et vous remercie d'avance.

Les questions seront toujours les même sauf 2 qui changeront à chaque fois. Le personnage de ma fic posera les questions et interviendra de temps à autre

ps : l'idée n'est pas de moi, je l'ai pris sur ce site : .fr/tag/recapitulatif-des-personnages/ . Ces portrait sont sur les personnages d' Harry Potter. je vous conseil d'aller les voir.

* * *

Interview Monkey D Luffy

Nom : Monkey D Luffy (Usopp (U): Impressionnant. Il a su répondre. Franky (F): A mon avis il répondra qu'à celle là. Chopper (C): Pourquoi? U/F: Parce qu'il est débile.)

Surnom: Mugiwara (Zoro (Z): L'autre abruti. Sanji (S): Baka. Nami (N): Crétin. Luffy (L): Vous m'avez appelé?)

Age: 17 ans.

Date de naissance: 5 mai

Fruit du démon: Gomu gomu no mi. Je suis un homme élastique. C'est cool (F: Sauf quand tu attéris brutalement sur le bateau. CRACK. Abruti ! T'a cassé le Sunny ! L: Wari ! Wari ! _Robin (R) rit._ N: C'est pas drôle Robin.)

Prime: 300 000 000 berry.

Rôle dans l'équipage: Capitaine ! ( S: Comment j'ai pu choisir un capitaine aussi débile ? U _modeste_: Je peux te prendre sous le commandement du grand Usopp-sam... _Sanji lui envoie un coup de pieds._ U: Je bui bébodé.)

Lieu d'habitation: J'habite pas. (R: Luffy ne peux tu pas considéré le Sunny comme ta maison ? L _réfléchit et frappa son poing_: Pas bête ! U/S/Z: Il est trop con.)

Adresse mail: Amresse quoi ? (Brook (B): Adresse mail. Grâce à ça on peut t contacter. L: OK. Mais comment ça s'écrit ? U _désespéré_: Ça s'écrit "_ ? grandline. op". L _réfléchit_: OK, donc moi c'est "Je Vais Devenir Le Seigneur Des Pirates ? grandline. op")

Description physique: J'ai le chapeau de Shanks ( N: Baka, c'est pas suffisant pour une description physique. L: Mais c'est vrai j'ai le chapeau de Shanks. N: C'est pas vrai.)

Situation familiale: J'ai un frère Ace.( Garp: Et moi tu m'oublie ! Petit insolent ! Tu es bien le fils de mon fils ! _frappe Luffy_ L: Haaaa ! Gomen ! Gomen ! Ace: Et en plus t'oublie ton père. L: A bon, j'ai un père ?)

Vie sentimentale: C'est quoi ?

Vous aimez: La VIANDE. (S: Il pense vraiment qu'à bouffer. L: Sanji ! De la viande ! U: Pour moi aussi. L: J'ai demandé en premier. U: C'est pas grave on en aura tout les deux. S: Et faire l'abruti.)

Vous détestez : Le bâtard au pigeon, le Croco, l'échalotte, Baggy, Kizaru,.. (Z: C'est bon pas la peine de nous sortir tout tes ennemis. L: Le majordome,... Z: On a compris. L: L'ours,... Z: IL ME SAOUL !)

Occupation du temps libre: Manger. (Tout le monde: ON A COMPRIS !)

T'a pas peur de mourir: Si je meurs en combattant c'est que c'était mon destin. (Z : Pour une fois qu'il dit un truc de profond. S: C'est que toi, tu dit jamais rien. Tu dors. Z: Répète. _Se battent._ N _les frappe_: Vous allez arrêter oui !)

Comment trouve tu de nouvelle attaque: Je met la coupe afro que Tête de puzzle m'a donné. (N: J'ai jamais compris l'histoire de la coupe afro. U: T'es une fille, tu peux pas comprendre. N _en colère_: Nanni ! U: Haaaaaaa ! Foxy _en train de déprimer_: Tete de puzzle. S: Qu'es-qu'il fout là lui ?)

Relation avec Monkey D Luffy (M.D.L): Ha, ha, ha, ha ! Tu me demande ma relation avec moi-même. T'es bête ! Ha, ha, ha, ha ! (_Nami frappe un bon nombre de fois Luffy. _C: s'enfuie en courant: Elle fait peur ! HAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Z: Non Chopper pas par là tu vas... PLOUF ! Z:... tomber à l'eau. Bon. C'est qui, qui va le chercher ?)

But dans la vie: Devenir le Seigneur des pirates( et manger de la viande ) ( Barbe Blanche: Petit morveux si tu crois que ça va être aussi simple. L: T'a gueule, je le ferais. Moria: Mugiwara, je t'anéantirai avec mes zombies et je prendrai ton ombre. Baggy: Non mais si tu devient le Seigneur des pirates, je suis dieu ! U: Euh, juste pour dire, à par Barbe Blanche, il vous a déjà battu. Z: Et il a envoyé Dieu bouler au dessus des nuages.)

Quelque chose à ajouter: Sanji ! Meshi !


	2. Roronoa Zoro

Je suis désolé j'ai des problème à cause des adresses mails. J'ai donc commencé a les arranger cependant je n'arrive toujours pa a mettre les arrobases (quand on est pa doué c'est pour la vie). Ainsi je les remplace par des points d'exclamation.

Je m'excuse et suis ravis que mes interview vous plaisent

* * *

Nom: Roronoa Zoro.

Surnom: Le chasseur de pirates. (N: Le naze. C: Le primate. L: Baaka ! S: Baka marimo. U: Marimo baka. Z: Fermez-là !)

Age: 19 ans.

Date de naissance: 11 novembre.

Fruit du démon: Pas besoin.

Prime: 120 000 000 berry.

Rôle dans l'équipage: Bretteur. (S: Totalement inutile. Z: T'a dit quoi ? S: Que t'es con et que tu sers à rien. Z: Enfoiré. _se battent_ U _tente de les arrêter_: Vous allez arrêter oui ! On dirait des gamins. S/Z: Nani ? _assomment Usopp_.)

Lieu d'habitation: Bah, je vais dire le Sunny vu que j'y passe le plus clair de mon temps. (N: Le plus clair de ton temps tu le passe surtout à dormir.)

Adresse mail: Ah Déjà Le Matin ? grandline. op (F: C'est en train de monter au cerveau, faudrait faire quelque chose. L: C'est quoi un cerveau. C: Il connait meme pas ça ? Lina (Li): Ce qui prouve qu'il en est dépourvu.)

Description physique: Trois katanas, bandeau noir, cheveux verts. (S: Un marimo quoi ! Z: Tu peux parler sourcils en vrille. Li: Ne Zoro ? Ca te dérangerai de faire des vrais phrase, c'est au moins la troisième fois qu'on n'en a que des bouts. _Silence._ Z: ZZZZZZZZZZZ ... Li: Je rêve il s'est endormit. S: Espèce de bretteur de pacotille ! Arrête d'insulter Lina-chan ! Nami _sort le Perfect Climat-Tact :_ Fulguro Tempo ! Z _avec des traces de brûlures_ : Ah déjà le matin ? Tout le monde _grosse gouttes type manga_ : Mais c'est quoi ce type ?)

Situation familiale : Ts. (S: Teme ! Pour qui tu te prend pour insulter Lina-swan ! Li _frappe Sanli_: Si on a besoin de toi on te sonnera ! Arrête d'interrompre l'interview sans arrêt. S _totalement dans les vapes_: Mellorine !)

Vie sentimentale : Pourquoi j'en aurais ? (Tout le monde: O...OK.)

Vous aimez : Le saké. (U: Il pense vraiment qu'à boire. N: Et dormir.)

Vous détestez : Ero Cook. (R: A ce point là, c'est de la haine. S: Tu as parfaitement raison Robin-chwan.)

Occupation du temps libre : M'entraîner pour devenir plus fort. (U: Ainsi que dormir et boire. B: Usopp-san je crois que les lecteurs ont compris. Li: Ouai, ça fait trois fois que vous répétez la meme chose.)

Pourquoi t'a aucun sens de l'orientation : T'A GUEULE ! (L: En meme temps, elle a pas tort. S: Saleté de marimo, ne parle pas comme ça à Lina-chwan.)

Promesse faite à qui : Devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde à Kuina et ne plus jamais perdre à Luffy.

Relation avec M.D.L : C'est mon abruti de capitaine. (L: Qui est un abruti ? Tout le monde: TOI ! L: Ah bon ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! _grosse gouttes type manga_.)

Rencontre avec M.D.L : Il m'a proposé un marché. Soit j'étais éxécuté par Morgan, soit il me détachait et je faisais parti de son équipage. (S: Tu fais chier Morgan ! T'a raté ton coup ! B: Tu n'y va pas un peu fort Sanji-san ? S: A peine.)

But dans la vie : Devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde. (Mihawk: Je t'attendrais Roronoa Zoro ! U/C: Haaaaaaaaaa ! J'avais pas vu qu'il était là ! Li _réfléchit_: J'avais envoyé une invitation à Mihawk moi ? Mihawk: Non mais j'ai appris que c'était au tour de Roronoa alors je suis venu. Li _entourée d'une aura noire_: Très bien alors je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : TU DEGAGE ! Va falloir que je demande à placé des vigiles à l'entrée j'en ai marre que n'importe qui débarque.)

Quelque chose à ajouter : Ha ! Déjà le matin ! (Tout le monde: Il est midi ! (heure de l'interview).)


	3. Nami

Salut tout le monde !

Je m'excuse pour mon absence de ... eh ben je sais pas mais ça fait super longtemps. J'arrive pas à trouver le temps d'écrire les interview (je peux le faire que pendant les vacances) et quant à les publier c'est tout un marathon. Mon ordi est un peu vieux (6 ans, euh ... là, c'est très vieux) alors c'est dur de le mettre en route, et y faut pas qu'il me pique un caca nerveux en me plantant tout là et finalement il faut publier. Sauf que pour quelqu'un de pas doué (du tout) en anglais ça prend un sacré bout de temps (moi par exemple). Quand j'aurais pris l'habitude cette étape ira plus vite. Y aura plus des : Attend c'est où qu'il faut aller pour mettre le chapitre. Rhaaa je me souviens plus ! Saleté !, et ainsi de suite.

Je remercie tout ceux qui mon laissait des reviews. Ca fait m'a fait plaisir de savoir que ça plaît au gens (où plaît pas, ainsi je peux chercher à m'améliorer). Pour répondre à ta question Nightingale, darkangelonepiece est bien mon blog sur skyrock. Ca fait un moment que j'y est publié ma fic et c'est vrai qu'elle est pas génial. Depuis le début des vacances j'ai recommencé à l'écrire, modifiant l'histoire, essayant de corriger les fautes (mon dieu ce que j'ai souffert) pour l'arranger. Je vais essayer de la publier rapidement. J'espère que vous irez la voir.

Je vais arrêter mon blabla et vous laisser lire l'interview de Nami, dite moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Interview Nami

Nom : Nami (Sanji _mode mellorine_: Une magnifique vague qui a emporté mon cœur à notre première rencontre ! Usopp _désespéré_: Eh ben, elle va être longue cette interview. Franky: A qui le dis-tu.)

Surnom : La chatte aux pattes de velours (Sanji: Un surnom qui va à merveille à Nami-swan !

Zoro: Y a aussi le démon de l'argent. _Éclairs entre Zoro et Sanji._ Lina: Eh, vous deux, si vous voulez vous battre c'est dehors, et au faite Sanji ... _mode T-_rex_, _FERME-LA C'EST PAS TON TOUR ALORS TU ARRÊTES TES COMMENTAIRES ! Usopp/Chopper: Haaaaaa ! Un dinosaure !)

Age : 18 ans

Date de naissance : 3 juillet

Fruit du démon : Pourquoi devenir une enclume ? On a déjà assez de problème avec Luffy. (Luffy: Parce que t'a des pouvoirs. Et c'est quoi le problème avec moi ? Tout le monde: Parce que comme un con t'arrête pas de te noyer ! Luffy: Ah bon ? HA HA HA HA HA ! _Les autres désespérés._)

Prime : 16 000 000 B

Rôle dans l'équipage : Navigatrice (Robin: Une excellente navigatrice. Sanji: .. et merveilleuse. Zoro: Tu parles, elle racket tout le monde. Sanji: T'a dis quoi marimo ? Zoro: Laisses tomber sourcils en vrille, t'es trop con pour comprendre. Sanji: Nanniii ! _se battent. _ Lina: Faites sortir les deux abrutis ! _Deux gorilles débarquent et emmènent Zoro et Sanji. _Usopp: D'où ils sortent ces deux-là ? Lina _mode dark_: Après que Mihawk est débarqué comme une fleur, j'ai engagé ces deux gars pour qu'ils virent les indésirables. Chopper/Usopp: C'est un démon.)

Lieu d'habitation : Le Sunny-Go.

Adresse- mail : Tu veux des infos ? tu payes grand line. op (Chopper: Nanni ! Tu fais payer Lina pour qu'elle ait les infos ? Franky: T'a pas honte ? Nami _smile_ : En aucun cas. Lina _à part_: Je commences vraiment à me demander si j'aurais assez pour pouvoir finir.)

Description physique : Cheveux orange et un magnifique sourire d'après Genzo. (Genzo: Et c'est vrai. Le sourire de Nami est le plus beau. Au faite Mugiwara, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse ! Luffy: De quoi tu parles ossan ?)

Situation familiale : J'ai une mère et une sœur, Belmer-san et Nojiko; (Belmer: Je peux être fier de Nami et Nojiko. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Genzo: Fier de quoi ? L'une est une pirate et l'autre est considérée comme une délinquante. Belmer: C'est bien ce que je dis. Usopp/Chopper: Haaaaaaaaaaa ! Un fantôme ! Lina: Quel calme, c'est super sans les deux autres qui se tapent dessus sans arrêt.)

Vie sentimentale : Secret défense. (Brook: Réponse étonnante ... _semble réfléchir_ ..., Nami-san, de quel couleur est ta culotte aujourd'hui ? Sanji/Zoro/Usopp: Pervers !_ Moment de silence._ Usopp: Vous êtes de retour tous les deux ? Sanji/Zoro: Chuuuuut ! Lina est pas au courant. Lina _en colère_: Me prenez pas pour une conne! _les frappe._)

Vous aimez : L'argent et les mandarines de Belmer-san. (Zoro _avec une bosse_: Elle finira en enfer. Nami_ smile _: Je sais.)

Vous détestez : Arlong et les gens qui ne remboursent pas leurs prêts. (Zoro: Je me sens à peine visé. Usopp: Au faite t'en ais où dans les comptes ? Zoro: Euh ... Nami: Zoro ! Il faut que je te parle. Franky: Tu ferrais mieux de te barrer.)

Occupation du temps libre : Dessiner ma carte du monde. (Robin: Et profiter de Sanji.)

Pourquoi fais-tu payer si cher les infos ? : 100 000 B pour la réponse. ( Lina: Je laisse tombé, sinon je finirais jamais l'interview. Brook: Les réponses sont vraiment cher. Usopp: Normal elle veut juste gagner beaucoup d'argent. _Nami sort le Perfect Climat-Tact et foudroie Brook et Usopp._)

N'as-tu pas honte de profiter de Sanji ? : Pas le moins du monde. Sanji, peux-tu porter mon sac mes épaules sont douloureuses ? (Sanji: Bien sur Nami-swan ! Nami: Arigato. Zoro: Baka cook. Franky: Si t'avais mal aux épaules t'avais qu'à le poser par terre. _Nami (mode T-rex) frappe Franky. _Chopper: Haaa ! Franky saigne beaucoup ! Un médecin vite ! Ah c'est moi. Franky _se relevant_: Qui suis-je ?  Usopp: Et pourquoi t'a un sac toi ?)

Relation avec Monkey D Luffy : C'est mon capitaine.

Rencontre avec Monkey D Luffy : J'ai rencontré Luffy lorsque l'on se battait contre Baggy. (Zoro: Tu veux dire que Luffy et moi on combattait Baggy pendant que toi tu le volait. Brook _criant (ce qui sauva la vie à Zoro)_: Où est Luffy-san ! Sanji: C'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis, il ne braille pas. Robin: Il y a un buffet à volonté, il est partit sans rien nous dire. Tout le monde _goutte manga_: Anno baka !)

But dans la vie : Dessiner une carte du monde.

Quelque chose à ajouter : Je peux vous prêter de l'argent pais il faudra me rendre le triple. (Zoro: et c'est comme ça que le démon de l'argent vous poursuit jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Usopp/Brook/Franky: C'est vraiment une arnaqueuse. Sanji: Bande d'enflure, ne critiquait pas Nami-swan ! Robin: Elle finira surement en enfer. Chopper: Robin, dit pas des truc aussi flippant. Lina _désespérée_: J'ai plus d'argent, elle m'a tout pris. _Reprenant courage_, cependant, c'est fini ! _moment de réflexion sur l'absence de Luffy._ Maintenant que j'y pense, le buffet c'était pour tout à l'heure, si Luffy y est déjà ... _Lourd silence, tout le monde se regarde et eut une sueur froide:_ LUFFY !)

* * *

Et voilà celle de Nami. J'ai bientôt fini celle de Usopp, je pense que je devrait pouvoir la mettre avant la fin des vacances.


	4. Ussop

Directeur du Grand Line people magazine : Pour des raisons de séparation de l'équipage pendant deux ans notre journal n'a pu continuer les interviews de nos pirates préférés, de plus notre journaliste, Lina, atteinte de flémardise aïgu ainsi que du syndrome de la page blanche a été indisponible plusieurs années. Nous vous présentons donc nos plus plates excuses.

_A part_**, viens ici immédiatement où je t'envoie un mois à Impel Down pour ton prochain reportage. **

_Revenant aux lecteurs_**. **Cependant, pas d'inquiétude, nous ajouterons les nouvelles données des Mugiwaras et torturerons… hum, je veux dire aiderons au maximum notre journaliste pour qu'elle continue l'écriture de cette rubrique, **même si nous n'avons que peu d'espoirs**. Voici d'ailleurs notre chère collègue qui va elle-même vous présenter ses excuses … _attrape la tête de Lina et la force à s'incliner devant les lecteurs_, **maintenant dis « je m'excuse de l'attente interminable et jure que je finirais cette rubrique dans les plus brefs délais ».**

Lina : Hein ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ne me dit pas que c'est encore pour les Mugiwaras. Je ne veux plus m'occuper de ces cinglés, la dernière m'a ruiné, n'importe qui débarque, y en a deux qui arrête pas de se battre, un autre qui arrête pas de bouffer, et j'en passe. Cette rubrique c'est n'importe quoi, pas question que j'y retourne.

Directeur,_ commençant à étrangler la mauvaise journaliste _: Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, je vais de ce pas mettre cette pseudo journaliste récalcitrante aux travaux forcés … hum, je veux dire au travail et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Lina : PITIE SAUVEZ-MOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII !

* * *

Interview Usopp

Nom : Usopp-sama (tout le monde _désespéré_ : il commence déjà. _Tap, tap, tap. _ Lina : je sens que ça va être long. _Tap, tap, tap, tap. _ Chopper _regardant dans l'un des coins de la pièce_ : pourquoi il a un fouet celui-là ? Robin : c'est peut-être un tueur. Lina _en sueurs_ : non c'est juste le directeur.).

Surnom : Captain-sama (Nami : ça va, tes chevilles enflent pas trop. Sanji _des cœurs dans les yeux_ : Nami-swan est magnifique quand elle est sarcastique. Zoro : ouah, hanaji-kun (saignement de nez) a appris un nouveau mot pendant ces deux dernières années. Sanji : NANI ! _finissent par se battre. _ Brook : voilà quelque chose qui n'a pas changé.).

Age : 19 ans (Nami : c'est vrai que les autres interviews datent de 2 ans, Luffy a le même âge que Ussop, Zoro a 21 ans et moi 20. Zoro : si une certaine personne avait fait son boulot on ne serait pas obliger de le préciser. Lina _sifflotant_ : je vais voir s'il y a du café).

Date de naissance : 1 avril (Luffy : ha ha ha ! Trop drôle t'es né le jour du poisson d'avril ! Franky : tout de suite ça explique pas mal de choses. Nami : c'est vrai que pour raconter autant de bobard,… Ussop : vous sous-entendez quoi là !).

Fruit du démon : pour une personne aussi forte que moi cela n'est pas nécessaire (tout le monde _goutte d'eau_ : désespérant.).

Prime : 300 000 000 B (Luffy _se jetant sur Ussop_ : VOLEUR DE PRIME ! Ussop : AAAAAAAH GOMEN ! Robin : Luffy, ta prime a augmenté depuis Enies Lobby, elle est de 400 000 000 maintenant, Ussop a juste rajouté un zéro. Luffy _réfléchissant_: …_ réfléchissant toujours_: …_ devenant rouge, ayant de la fumée sortant des oreilles et finissant par frapper son poing dans sa main_ : ah ouai c'est vrai ! Zoro : il a besoin de tant d'effort pour comprendre ça ?).

Rôle dans l'équipage : je suis le grand capitai… (_regard fixe de toutes les personnes présentes. _Ussop : d'accord je ne suis pas le capitaine mais le vice-cap… tout le monde : Ussop … Ussop : … canonnier).

Lieu d'habitation : le merveilleux vaisseau des mers, le Sunny-Go.

Adresse e-mail : Captain-Usopp-sama _ grand line. op

Description physique : de magnifiques cheveux bruns bouclé, un long nez mettant mon corps d'athlète en valeur (Lina _soupirant_ : mais oui bien sûr).

Situation familiale : mon père fait partie de l'équipage de Shanks le Roux (Luffy : Yassop est vraiment un tireur exceptionnel. Ussop : c'est vrai ça, et comme lui je s... Nami : STOP ! Si tu commences on n'en finira jamais. _Ussop part bouder dans son coin_).

Vie sentimentale : ... (tout le monde : MAIS TU VAS RAMENER TES FESSES C'EST PAS FINI. Ussop _levant le menton_ : je refuse, tant que l'on ne me reconnaît pas à ma juste valeur je ne bougerais pas. Nami _prenant son arme_ : il y a un moyen très simple de le faire revenir … Zoro : attend tu ne vas quand même pas … Ussop : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAH …. **Pour des raisons de préservations (notamment des enfants qui pourrait lire ceci) nous ne retransmettrons pas cette scène, cependant pas d'inquiétude, aucun Ussopus de la branche trouillardus de l'Homme n'a été maltraité pendant cette interview, il a juste été,… hum.**).

Vous aimez : … (Chopper : USSOP NE MEURT PAS ! RESTE AVEC NOUS ! Ussop _dans les vapes_ : laissez-moi … doooooormir… j'étais dans un monde meeeerveilleux … champs … fleurs, ….… en avant … 80 000 hommes … captain Us… _tombe dans les pommes._ Brook : USSOP-SAN ! Robin : je crois qu'il est mort. Zoro/Luffy/Franky : Oï, oï !).

Vous détestez : qui êtes-vous madame ? (Sanji : il est bien en train de parler à Chopper là … Lina : cette interview c'est du grand n'importe quoi, on devrait peut-être l'arrêter, de toute façon on ne perd pas grand-chose. _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. _ Lina : USSOP REDEVIENS TOI-MEME IL FAUT ABSOLUMENT QU'ON FINISSE !).

Occupation du temps libre : hum, hum, fabriquer sans cesse de nouvelles armes plus puissantes et parfaites les unes que les autres (tout le monde : ha, il est de retour. Ussop : eh ben c'est ça montrez votre joie ! Zoro : ZZZZZZZZZZZ. _Apparition d'une veine sur le front d'Ussop_).

Ton nez est si long parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de mentir, comme Pinocchio ? : OOOOÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ !

Est-ce vrai que dès que vous arrivez sur une nouvelle île (et notamment quand elle semble dangereuse) tu cours te planquer ? : non mais t'a pas bientôt finis ! De plus c'est totalement faux, j'ai juste la maladie du « je-ne-dois-pas-aller-sur-cette-île » (Robin _à Chopper_ : à combien il en est ? Chopper : de maladie, au moins à une bonne centaine)

Relation avec Monkey D Luffy : il est mon cher et dévoué se… (Sanji : il ne lui aura pas fallu longtemps pour se remettre en selle. Luffy _tournant la tête dans tous les sens possible et inimaginable_ : en selle ? … y a un cheval dans le coin ?).

Rencontre avec Monkey D Luffy : le pauvre était en train de dépérir sur l'océan, et c'est là que je suis … (Franky : ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre pendant qu'il délire ? tout le monde : ouai, go ! Ussop : hé j'ai pas encore finis !).

Arme : c'est quoi cette rubrique ? (Lina : on a fait évoluer l'interview de base et rajouté quelque truc, d'ailleurs ceux qui sont déjà passé doivent aussi répondre. Luffy : poing. Zoro : 3 katanas. Nami : une arme contrôlant le climat. Lina : Bon ben voilà on a les réponses, la suite. Ussop : Et moi !).

Technique favorite de combats : l'ultime technique qui m'a permis de vaincre un homme poisson, Ussop-haaaaaa … (tout le monde : la fuite. Lina : et les autres ? Luffy : huum, y en a beaucoup, mais je pense que c'est, _joignant le geste à la parole_, gomu gomu no pistol. **Dégâts collatéraux : deux techniciens au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.** Zoro _frappant Luffy_ : NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! En ce qui me concerne je pense que c'est oni giri. Nami : hum, thunder bolt tempo. Franky : ce ne serait pas plutôt un de ces _SUPER_ coups que tu nous donne. **Attention, zone de lancer de Franky, Nami réalise 50 m.** Ussop : …..aaaamer… Oï ! Moi je vous écoutais quand vous passiez ! Hum, hum, de plus durant ces deux dernières années j'ai … Nami : stop, n'en dit pas plus sinon c'est du spoil. Luffy _penchant la tête d'un côté _: spoil ? _la penchant de l'autre côté,_ spoil ?)

Où vous trouviez-vous durant les deux années d'entrainement : une île dangereuse qui mange tous se trouvant dessus, de plus … (Chopper: EFFRAYANT. Luffy _penchant toujours la tête sur le côté_ : spoil ? Lina : il en est encore là ? Laisse tomber et répond. Luffy : bah, ok, une île magique. Zoro : une île glauque. Sanji : ça te correspond bien ça. Zoro : Nani ero-cook. _Zoro/Sanji second round_. Nami : une île céleste qui étudie le climat. Franky : les pauvres, ça n'a pas dû être facile avec elle. **Nouveau record du lancer de Franky réalisé par Nami, 100 m, dégâts collatéraux : hospitalisation des deux techniciens. **Franky : SUPER ! Ussop : … et c'est ainsi que le 256ème jour j'ai …).

But dans la vie : devenir un brave guerrier des océans (tout le monde : c'est pas gagner).

Quelque chose à ajouter : oui j… (Zoro : Déjà le matin, _regardant autour de lui_ … hé Ussop où sont les autres ? Ussop _cherchant des yeux_ : les enflures, ils se sont tous barrer ! Lina : ils sont allés boire un verre).

* * *

Lina : et voilà, ce sera tout pour cette fois-ci.

Ussop : attends, je ne t'ai pas encore raconté la fois où j'ai...

Lina _paniqué_ : non c'est bon ça ira, tu n'as pas besoin.

Ussop : …

Le directeur _rejoignant la mauvaise journaliste_ : et bien, ce n'était pas si compliqué que cela. Allez, dès qu'il on finit de boire leur verre on enchaîne sur l'interview de Sanji-kun.

_Bruit de vaisselle brisée en provenance de la cuisine ainsi qu'un OVNI volant à travers le plateau (Organisme Vivant Non Ingérable ; _**mention destiné aux personnes croyant que tout et n'importe quoi est comestible, personne absolument visée : Monkey D Luffy**_)._

- NAMI-SSWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAANNNNN !

**En raison de l'hospitalisation du directeur ainsi que de l'indisponibilité actuelle de Sanji, l'interview de ce dernier est reportée à une date ultérieure et non encore déterminée.**

Lina _lunette de soleil sur la tête ainsi qu'une valise sous le bras _: j'en profite pour partir sur une île perdu au fin fond du Nouveau Monde où le directeur ne pourra pas me retrouver.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, je suis de retour, _huements suivi de lancer de tomates ayant largement dépassées la date de consommation_. Je sais, je sais, je suis désolée, je suis une horrible auteure, d'ailleurs je ne pense même pas mériter ce nom. Je n'ai aucune excuse, j'ai tout laissé en plan depuis, euh, là, ça fait combien de temps ? Je crois que j'ai battu le précédent record.

Bon, ben, voilà, j'espère que les interviews sont toujours aussi bien et que je n'ai pas perdu la main. Pour le spoil, je sais bien que l'arc de l'île des hommes-poissons est fini et que ce n'en est plus vraiment mais la réaction de Luffy me paraissait sympa (il ne comprend toujours rien).

Vous pouvez laisser des reviews pour : incendier l'auteure, dire que c'est super, dire que c'est nul, autre (en gros ce que vous voulez).

La suite, eh bien … elle devrait arriver dans des délais plus ou moins court, je ne vais faire aucune promesse, comme ça, pas de déception. Pour mon autre fic j'en suis au même point mais je vais tout faire pour la relancer. Aller faut y croire, let's go !


End file.
